Katrina Crane (CIS Productions)
For the original TV Series Version, see: Katrina Crane Katrina Anne Crane, née Van Tassel, is the overall deuteragonist in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow and its sequel, LOTM: Star Spangled Crown. She was the former leader of the Sisterhood of Radiant Heart, the daughter of the late Balthus Van Tassel, the wife of Ichabod Crane and the mother of Jeremy Crane. She is also arguably the founder of the Team Witness, or its archetype, more precisely. She goes on her duty as an oracle in the Tean Witness' quest, helping them with her power as a witchcraft. She is also the archenemy of Lady Van Tassel, her stepmother, who murdered Katrina's own mother to take her place. Born as a talented child of magic, Kartina had a bad memory when she saw her mother - the previous Lady Van Tassel - being poisoned. The real murderer was her father's maid, Mary Archer Preston, who took the title of Katrina's mother after killing her, before trying to steal the Van Tassel fortune in order to spite them. Katrina was deeply traumatized by her mother's demise, and yet she went by. Joining George Washington as his spy, she later led the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart and fought against the forces of supernatural demons accompanied by the Order of the Blood Moon, before meeting Ichabod Crane. However, Katrina was often accused of hiding things away from Ichabod in order to keep him safe, even at the price of unwittingly causing the first two Horsemen to take their human forms. At first, Katrina was forced into an arranged and loveless marriage with Ichabod's best friend, Abraham Van Brunt, whom she later broke up with, while trying to compensate Ichabod for accidentally killing his ex-lover, Mary Wells, unknowingly driving Abraham into fury and got manipulated by Moloch, becoming the Horseman of Death as a result. After failing to stop the Horseman of Death from killing others, Katrina and Ichabod almost broke up due to the accumulating distrust between each other, but Katrina still secretly tried to save her husband even if she discovered her own pregnancy. However, Ichabod eventually discovered that Lady Van Tassel was the real mastermind while Katrina, revealing her witch identity to her husband, was only trying to protect him during the debacle which the Horseman raised. Ichabod eventually went to save Katrina and fought against the Horseman to his death, but Katrina cast a spell on him in order to awaken him later. After grieving for her passed-away husband, Katrina became a fugitive on the Sisterhood's radar for marrying Ichabod, while Lady Van Tassel used it to force Katrina's former coven sisters to betray her. Katrina escaped to Fredericks Manor and gave birth to Jeremy Crane, her only child with Ichabod, but she had to escape Fredericks Manor after it was attacked by Moloch's tree monster. Later, in order to save the child's life, Katrina had to leave her child to Grace Dixon and left crying, not long before Lady Van Tassel captured her and chained her into Purgatory for eternity. More ironically, her son Jeremy would later go on a trauma conga line and was buried alive for another 2 centuries, until Moloch dug him out and transformed him into the Horseman of War. Jeremy later gone by his alias Henry Parrish and planned to seek vengeance on his parents for abandoning him. Later, Katrina managed to contact the spirit of Sister Mary Eunice and begged her to help the Two Witnesses in order to save the humanity, and Sister Mary Eunice took over the role of Katrina, helping Ichabod and Abbie to defeat Moloch and save Katrina from Purgatory. After a long line of imprisonment and escape attempt, Katrina ultimately reunited with her husband and joined the battle against Moloch and the Horsemen of Apocalypse. She is an OC counterpart to Katrina Crane from the original series created by Officer Candy Apple in CIS Productions. ''Lore - Radiant Heart Overview Name Katrina or Katrine is a feminine English, German, Norwegian, Swedish and Dutch given name. It is a derivative of Katherine. Katherine, Catherine, and other variations are feminine names. They are popular in Christian countries because of their derivation from the name of one of the first Christian saints, Catherine of Alexandria. The name Katherine originated from the Greek Αἰκατερίνα or Αἰκατερίνη (Aikaterina, Aikaterinē), which is of uncertain etymology. The earliest known use of the Greek name is in reference to Saint Catherine of Alexandria. The theory that the name comes from Hecate, the name of the Greek goddess of magic, is regarded by the editors of the Oxford Dictionary of First Names as unconvincing. In the early Christian era it came to be associated with the Greek adjective καθαρός (katharos), meaning "pure", leading to the alternative spellings Katharine and Katherine. The former spelling, with a middle a, was more common in the past and is currently more popular in the United States than in Britain. Katherine, with a middle ''e, was first recorded in England in 1196 after being brought back from the Crusades. In Britain and the U.S., Catherine and its variants have been among the 100 most popular names since 1880. The most common variants are Katherine, Kathryn, and Katharine. The spelling Catherine is common in both English and French. Less common variants in English include Katheryn, Katharyn, Kathryne, Katherin, Kathrine, Catharine and Cathryn. Kathleen or Cathleen, an Anglicized form of the Irish form Caitlín, has become established in the US among people with no Irish background, but is less popular in England and Wales. The form Karen, of Danish origin, is now often considered an independent name in English. Diminutives include Katie, Katy, Kate, Kathy, Kathe, Kath, Kay, Kat, Katya, Katyusha, Kitty, Kit, Kasia and others. ''Development In Original Story - Katrina Van Tassel TV Series Counterpart In LOTM: WoSH Introduction Unlike the original series, where Ichabod is the first main character to get introduction, Katrina is firstly introduced instead and was presented as one of the protagonists in ''The Cranes Arc alongside her husband and later her son. The story detailed Katrina's past story and her loss over her mother's demise, giving her a more detailed backstory as the descendant from Salem survivors. At least inside this story, Katrina is often shown to be one of the most misunderstood characters since she tried to make things right but felt unable to do so due to her long stay within Purgatory. Nevertheless, she holds a key towards the first part of the story, since she's the one who indirectly made Abraham into the Horseman of Death and mothered Jeremy Crane / Henry Parrish, whom she was forced to leave, unknowing that he would suffer a long string of traumatic conga line before getting corrupted by Moloch and made into the Horseman of War. Like Betsy Ross, Katrina's role was greatly expanded than her original counterpart to dig more into her mind world. The first appearance of Katrina is an amalgram of the original series of Katrina and the unrelated 1991 Sleepy Hollow film directed by Tim Burton, while some hateful actions Katrina later committed in the original S2 finale was committed by Lady Van Tassel, who is a villain to begin with. The story also expanded Katrina's family background and showed she had a lost brother, Gabriel Van Tassel aka Crow Faux, who was angry over the fact that Ichabod took Katrina away and betrayed his best friend, though it was only what Crow thought since he didn't realize it was Katrina's own choice to compensate Ichabod. Questionable as her actions is, Katrina was shown to be remorseful after the truth of Mary Wells had revealed, meaning she didn't try to kill and replace Mary Wells when she confessed her love over Ichabod, and even though she was loveless towards Abraham and held feelings towards Ichabod, she still admit to a jealousy-filled Ms. Wells that she meant no harm and didn't seduce Ichabod. However, at that point, Mary Wells failed to listen or believe, trying to push Katrina down from the cliff, and Katrina killed her accidentally due to a spell fire. Trying to compensate Ichabod, she eventually broke the engagement between her and Abraham, marrying Ichabod instead. Under Lady Van Tassel's manipulation, Mary Wells was back to life as an aquatic hag and almost drowned Betsy Ross Ichabod found out the overall truth. Even if Ichabod and Katrina reconciled, they no longer trusted each other, and Ichabod eventually left Katrina after mistaking the latter as the one who controlled the Horseman of Death, until he discovered the truth that Katrina was trying to save Ichabod, while Lady Van Tassel is the real culprit. The story also made Katrina's angst over her husband's demise and her coven's betrayal much harder, turning her into a less cheerful and more cynical person. Overall, Katrina is arguably responsible for many vital events in Horsemen Saga events, and yet she's the only reason that Ichabod had found his destiny. She's also aware of some suspicion that she was trying to manipulate Ichabod into some amoral tendencies, and she tried to disprove them with all of her actions (which will be shown in her POV moments) The War Arc actually omitted several disappointing plot points that Katrina stayed beside Abraham willingly in order to spy on the Horseman even after her husband succeeded into finding Abraham's cabin and captured her. She also shown to be more competent as she manage to remove the Malice of Moloch inside her via Benjamin Franklin's inventions, unlike in the original series where Ichabod did the job. In Conquest Arc, even Katrina had admit that her naive and stupid actions had caused so much sad times and distress. The story, while keeping Katrina's emotions over Henry and her inability to finish off her own son, actually omitted the actions where Katrina released Abraham only avoiding him to get killed by a rogue angel. Instead, Lady Van Tassel entered the Freemasonic Cell and released the latter. After Katrina escaped from the grasp of the Horseman of Death, she immediately fought against enemies like Nether Kaysie the Demon Princess with her own magic power, showing herself to be a competent fighter and skillful witch all along. In the original series, Katrina is considered to be the greatest letdown in the Season 2 alongside the loose plot points, and the LOTM: WoSH storyline would aim to fix such a disappointment. ''Tarot Motif - XXVI. The World The World (XXI) is a trump or Major Arcana card in the tarot deck. It is usually the final card of the Major Arcana or tarot trump sequence. A naked woman hovers or dances above the Earth holding a staff in each hand, surrounded by a green wreath, being watched by various creatures. In older decks, these are usually a tetra-morph, a human face or head, a lion, an ox, and an eagle, the symbols of the four Evangelists. The four figures in the corners of the card are also referenced in the Book of Revelation, 4:7, where the throne of God is described: "And the first beast was like a lion, and the second beast like a calf, and the third beast had a face as a man, and the fourth beast was like a flying eagle." Later decks avoid such overt Christian symbolism, or ignore it altogether, choosing to explain these observers as representatives of the natural world, or the kingdom of beasts. According to astrological tradition, the Lion is Leo, a fire sign; the Bull or calf is Taurus, an earth sign; the Man is Aquarius, an air sign; and the Eagle is Scorpio, a water sign. These signs also represent the classical four elements. In some decks the wreath is an ouroborous biting its own tail. In the Thoth Tarot designed by Aleister Crowley, this card is called "The Universe." The World represents an ending to a cycle of life, a pause in life before the next big cycle beginning with the fool. The figure is at once male and female, above and below, suspended between the heavens and the earth. It is completeness. It is also said to represent cosmic consciousness; the potential of perfect union with the One Power of the universe. It tells us full happiness is also to give back to the world, sharing what we have learned or gained. According to Robert M. Place in his book The Tarot, the four beasts on the World card represent the fourfold structure of the physical world, which frames the sacred center of the world, a place where the divine can manifest. Sophia, meaning Prudence or Wisdom (the dancing woman in the center), is spirit or the sacred center, the fifth element. It is the fourth of the Cardinal virtues in the Tarot. The lady in the center is thus a symbol of the goal of mystical seekers. In some older decks, this central figure is Christ, in others it is Hermes. Whenever it comes up, this card represents what is truly desired. Logo Fiery Heart.svg.png Data Personality Primary Personality As a leader of good witches in Sleepy Hollow, Katrina is originally presented as a loving, selfless, righteous and compassionate woman who shows great concern over her family and friends, but her childhood was traumatized as a result of her mother's untimely demise. The greatest weakness inside Katrina's nature proved to be her insecurity and inability to adapt the past, since she got betrayed and trapped inside the Purgatory under a fate worse than death. In order to protect her husband, Katrina was often seen in hiding many things (including her pregnancy, her regret over accidentally killing Mary Wells, her identity as a spy from Washington's side while trying to pretend as an ordinary Quaker priestess), but she shows idealistic way towards marriage and several ways unconventional towards magic powers. She also dearly loves her husband, even if she married him for compensating his feelings. Much to her dismay, her well-intentioned compensation was often mistaken as a evil plot to make Katrina an evil murderer who killed Ichabod's ex-lover out of jealousy while trying to take her place. When facing such misunderstanding, Katrina often chose to ignore it and hid it inside her, since as long as Ichabod still believed in her, she would have nothing to worry about. Nevertheless, even for 200 years and more, Katrina was always haunted by the ghosts in the past since she could never forgive herself, but she had tried her best to assist Ichabod as much as she can. .]]While mainly retaining a solemnly calm personality, Katrina also had a mischievous side as she danced in her father's party to celebrate festival while blindfolded, trying to catch someone and give him a kiss. She then found Ichabod and mistook him as Abraham, but still kissed his face anyway. However, as time passed by, Katrina's naive and mischievous side eventually faded after she eventually discovered that her stepmother was behind everything bad inside her life. The betrayal of her own coven sisters and the demise of Ichabod completely wrecked her, turning her into a more melancholic woman who wept for her past, but after leaving Purgatory and meeting more friends, she began to turn more opened and tried to adjust modern world, but still she was often worried that she would become nothing but a burden. Nevertheless, the distress over the loss of her best friends had made her sometimes clung on her past, even more so than Ichabod and Carl Robinson, fearing she would ever lose anyone. That's why she tried to keep Jeremy Crane alive and free her own son from Moloch's grasp, even after what he did, since she considered herself to be a failed. This feelings of fear and insecurity was later manipulated by Gregory Grape and Dark Arzonia, getting brainwashed into betraying Ichabod and bringing back the witch coven. However, after being freed from brainwashing, Katrina immediately chose to let go of her melancholy and instead fixing the problems, reconciling with her husband and let go of her past. Alternate Reality - Lamort (Zodiac Demon) '''Lamort Van Tassel' is the Planet Sorensen-444 version of Katrina, particularly created as a result if her treachery from the Season 2 finale of the original Sleepy Hollow series went on well. In this version, Katrina was driven into insanity upon King Washington showing one of her potential future scenarios, where the withes were forced to hide in secret, and Ichabod murdered their son Jeremy. After becoming insane, Katrina transformed into Lamort, her own Zodiac Demon. Under the command of Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince, she rekindled her relationship with this planet's version of Abrahan Van Brunt, who didn't become the Horseman of Death in this timeline, right before they killed the palleral Ichabod successfully after he was wounded severely. After her full transformation, Lamort then joined Moloch and the United Kingdom of America officially, right before succubbing to her own darkness, and started to expand her own coven by merging it with the Order of the Blood Moon, and killing anyone who dared to oppose her. Before her transformation into Lamort, Katrina at first appeared to be a good and noble woman with a sense of justice and idealistic views of love, in all its forms. That impression however was quickly undermined by the secrets about her identity, her child, and her role in the war that she chose to keep from her husband. Even so, this version of Katrina is particularly more hypocritical than her Prime Earth counterpart, as with many Team Witness members on the Planet Sorensen. She spoke about love being a gift and having the power to overcome any obstacle. However, she also called love a weapon and she yielded it as such in her interactions with both Abraham and Ichabod. She seemed to care deeply for Ichabod but the extent of her love for him had its limits. She quickly betrayed him and the side of good in order to prevent her sad future. She also showed compassion for Abraham Van Brunt and even an occasional attraction, perhaps as a response to his newly acquired immortality, a trait she herself possessed but her husband lacked. She originally fought against the forces of darkness as the leader of the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart in exchange for Washington's promise to halt the persecution of witches and reintegrate them back into society once they had won the war. It's a promise he did not keep and embittered, Katrina used his betrayal as an excuse to justify her own siding with Moloch. According to Gladius Grapefruit, Katrina, before her transformation into Lamort, was characterized by flightiness, moodiness and a tendency to let her emotions dictate her actions. She often made snap decisions without thinking of the consequences. She refused to disclose her husband's grave despite the objections from both her coven and the masons, knowing that protecting his life would preserve the Horseman of Death's as well. She also continued to insist that both Abraham and Jeremy could be redeemed and should be forgiven, in spite of all the evil acts both have committed and with complete disregard to their victims. Lamort was also shown to be manipulative and deceitful when it suited her purposes. She withheld her status as a witch and spy from her husband, Ichabod, lied to him about Mary's death, and the fact that he had a son. She admitted to Abbie that she manipulated Abraham, used his love for her in order to gain his trust and obtain knowledge of Moloch's plans and rather than tell Ichabod of her plan to return to Abraham's mansion, she got Abbie to do it for her. She also used Ichabod's love for her to convince him to see things her way and go along with her plans, something the Prime Earth's Katrina, Ichabod and Abbie criticized her for. Katrina's turn to the dark side not only revealed a lost, emotionally wounded woman who felt that she had lost everything that she had once held dear and was desperate to regain a portion of the life she had once knew, but also a woman with few convictions, a narrow mindset and a self serving knows best attitude. As such, she was easily swayed by the prospect of regaining a relationship with Jeremy. After Jeremy's death, she was completely free of his influence and yet she still used dark magic to open a portal into the past in an attempt to hunt down and murder Ichabod, had no qualms about murdering two innocent people, and almost murdered Abbie upon her presence. ''Personal Information ''All personal information of Katrina, such as her hobbies, her favorite things, etc * Favorite colors: **''Auburn, black and purple'' *''Favorite foods:'' **''Bread, cake and tea'' *''Favorite cloths:'' **''Witch dress, traditional clothes from 18th century, later adjusting to some more modern dress'' *''Favorite hobbies:'' **''Reading, playing harp, making potion, singing, writing, walking to the street, doing research, watching television, assisting her friends, solitude (occationally)'' * Favorite allies: **''Ichabod Crane (husband), Abbie Mills, Betsy Ross, George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, Benjamin Franklin, John Adams, Abigail Adams, Maria Arzonia, Frank Irving, Matt Butcher, Katarina Couteau, Sister Mary Eunice, Lara Thomas, Diana Thomas, Jake Wells, Alex Norwood, Cordelia Foxx, Grace Dixon, Lachlan Fredericks, Reverend Knapp, August Corbin, Selina Strawberry, Albert Apple, Balthus Van Tassel (father), Elizabeth Fenwick-Van Tassel (mother, former Lady Van Tassel), Jenny Mills, Kristen Kiwifruit (occationally), Zoe Corinth'' *''Favorite enemies:'' **''John Henry Moore (rival), Jeremy Crane (son), Headless Horseman (ex-fiance), Selina Strawberry (rival), Nether Kaysie the Demon Princess, Serilda of the Abaddon, Crow Faux (brother), Proxima, Lord Helio (former friend), the Four Who Speaks as One'' *''Likes:'' **''Tradition, reading, classical arts, simplicity, culture, freedom'' *''Hates:'' **''Some new things in modern America that she didn't feel easy with, demons, departing with her friends, past tragedies, being lonely, being unable to help her friends, Moloch's demons, the United Kingdom of America, serial killers, exquisite jewelry, tyranny, torture, puns, satire upon Founding Fathers, Donald Trump, '' *''Political types:'' **''Democracy'' *''Religion:'' **''Quakers'' *''Favorite music:'' **''Classical music, opera'' *''Gender:'' **''Female'' *''Hated allies:'' **''Kristen Kiwifruit (occationally), Orion, Carl Robinson, Nick Hawley, Gregory Grape'' *''Hated enemies:'' **''Lady Van Tassel (step-mother), Hubert Zodiak, Solomon Kent, Moloch, Ragnarok Iblis, Cuav the Caustic, Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince, Malcolm Dreyfuss, Phyllis Peach, Dark Arzonia, Dahlia Hawthorne, Benedict Arnold, Entisrich, Efreet Feuer, Michael Langdon, Blaze Banana '' ''Relationship History Recent Events Powers, Abilities & Skills Witchcraft Spells White Magic Black Magic Talents Equipment A Compendium of Spells, Charms and Devices of the Spirit World Tiara of the Radiant Heart The Tiara of the Radiant Heart is Katrina's property made to amplify her status as the former leader of her Sisterhood, but the Tiara went missing and was later revealed that it was brought under the possession of Lady Van Tassel, who ursurped her step-daughter's position. The Tiara itself is enhanced with charms that could enhance the spells of creation and destruction. After Katrina regained her tiara in ''Conquest Arc, she regained her complete power and became a powerful witch once more after her recovering from her two-century-old period of Purgatory imprisonment. ''Quotes Katrina *"I am a Quaker, sir. I fight for the conviction that every man is free. Now I demand you to allow me to treat his injury."'' *''"Wrong does not cease to be wrong because the majority agrees."'' *''"The boy watched his father die. Think you'll be forgiven because you didn't pull the lever?"'' *''"I'm Katrina Van Tassel... and destiny isn't a matter of chance, but of choice... and what you choose to accept will eventually become yours... so what is it that you saw?"'' *''"You possess a gift, a power to bear witness. Do you really know what it means? How valuable you are in this fight? We need you."'' *''"just like you, someone who seeks truth above all else. Evil gains strength when good man do nothing. You are a good man, Ichabod Crane."'' *''"ICHABOD!!!!!!!" - When mourning her husband'' *''"You're a terrible liar, sir. That's quite endearing."'' *''"You can lock the doors, you can bolt the windows, but can you survive the night?"'' *''"Myth is the past we cannot escape. Mystery is the omen we cannot face. Madness is the terror we cannot stop."'' ''Lamort *"You are the source of my sorrow, Ichabod Crane. You are the reason I was not there to raise my son. I never should have saved your life when the Horseman cut you down. I never should have put you to sleep. I should've let you die! And this time, I will."'' ''Quotes about Katrina *"Seven years... We were husband and wife for seven years. She taught me strength, resilience... and how to properly iron my vests." - Ichabod Crane'' *''"Surviving death separated by time tests the bonds of love. The moment I saw her, I knew. The bravest love is born again with each new day. The kind of love that makes the mundane a marvel, that… bewilders with its magnificence. Until Fate's cruel hand intervened, and in a blink of an eye, Katrina was lost to me." - Ichabod Crane'' ''Gallery Normal Empowered 69941518_p0_master1200.jpg 69973456 p0 master1200.jpg Caster.(Scathach.Skadi).full.2366020.png 70804644_p0_master1200.jpg Trivia * Unlike the original Season 2, Katrina in ''LOTM: WoSH - Horsemen Saga - War Arc had fully abandoned her incompetence shown in TV Series and is no longer a completely effortless Damsel in Distress, and she actually tried hard to escape from Moloch's imprisonment and shows more magical abilities in the battles. *The characterization of Katrina fits the Biblical reference from the Book of Revelation about the Woman Clothed in the Sun, who tried to protect her infant child from the Red Dragon (representing Satan), while the child was prophesied to be the future king of mortal realm. This is alluded when she and her son, Jeremy Crane, was hunted down by Moloch's minions, and Moloch eventually took Jeremy away and corrupted him, but Jeremy had redeemed and managed to take down Moloch to save humanity. **Interestingly, in the episode when Henry / Jeremy made his debut, Abbie saw the Bible page showing the verse about the Woman before meeting Katrina inside the latter's memory (shown in the form of Fredericks Manor, where Jeremy was born). *Unlike in the original series, Katrina survived the events after the Awakening Ritual and never had intentions to kill her husband. Her actions were also shown to be out of stress and sadness, while being brainwashed by the possession of Dark Arzonia. The heartbreaking break-up speech to Ichabod was subsquently delivered by Dark Arzonia instead. *After the event, Katrina actually showed remorse over her actions and reconciled with her husband over it, since she was horrified by the true intentions of Gregory Grape, who tried to use her and the Coven to erase emotions from the town, paving ways for a second Feast of Apollo. *Many of Katrina's controversial decisions made in the original series, especially its second season, were either adapted out or remodified into something less stupid and more justifiable, like her decision in returning back to Frederick's Manor and releasing the Headless Horseman are all changed. Some roles of Ichabod in the original series were also put onto Katrina to make her more focused. *The fixing of Katrina's impotence and disappointing apperances in the original series is one of the major purposes of the entire storyline. ''Inspirations Real-Life Inspiration Li Dazhao Li Dazhao, Wade-Giles romanization Li Ta-chao, courtesy name (zi) Shouchang, (born October 29, 1888/89, Leting, Hebei province, China—died April 28, 1927, Beijing), co-founder of the Chinese Communist Party (CCP) and mentor of Mao Zedong. After studying at Tianjin and at Waseda University in Tokyo, Li became an editor for Xinqingnian (“New Youth”), the principal journal of the new Western-oriented literary and cultural movements. In 1918 he was appointed chief librarian of Peking University, and in 1920 he became, concurrently, professor of economy. Inspired by the success of the Russian Revolution in 1917, Li began to study and lecture on Marxism, influencing many students who later became important communist leaders, including Mao Zedong (then an impoverished student whom Li had employed as a library clerk). When the Marxist study groups that Li had created evolved into the formally organized CCP in July 1921, he was instrumental in carrying out the policy dictated by the Communist International and in effecting cooperation between the minuscule CCP and the national leader Sun Yat-sen’s Nationalist Party (Kuomintang). As a party leader, Li’s role was limited to North China. In 1927 he was seized at the Soviet embassy in Beijing, where he had taken refuge, by the Manchurian warlord Zhang Zuolin, who had him hanged. A seminal Chinese Marxist thinker, Li was more party theoretician than party leader. Like most of the Chinese communists of his day, he was intensely nationalistic before he embraced Marxism. Li was unwilling to wait for the international proletarian revolution to occur in the West and liberate China, and he was convinced that China’s small urban working class was unable to carry out the revolution by itself. Because of these views, he disregarded or played down the doctrine of proletarian class struggle presented in Marxism-Leninism. The communist revolution, in Li’s conception, became a populist revolution against the exploitation and oppression of foreign imperialism, with an overwhelming emphasis on the central role of China’s impoverished peasantry. In a country that was seething with national resentment against foreign aggression, chafing at its own backwardness, and composed chiefly of peasants, Li’s ideas had decisive relevance and formed the core of the thinking of Mao Zedong, who later formulated the military strategy by which the peasantry could carry out its revolution. After his death Li became the most venerated of Chinese communist martyrs. Deng Yingchao Deng Yingchao, Wade-Giles romanization Teng Ying-ch’ao, (born Feb. 4, 1904, Nanning, Guangxi province, China—died July 11, 1992, Beijing), Chinese politician, a revolutionary hard-liner who became a high-ranking official of the Chinese Communist Party (CCP) after the death of her husband, Premier Zhou Enlai, in 1976. Deng’s involvement in political and social causes began in her youth. She joined the movement to abolish the custom of binding women’s feet and took part in the May Fourth Movement (1917–21), a revolution led by young intellectuals that was aimed at preserving Chinese society and culture in the wake of Japanese encroachment. At the age of 15, she joined the Awakening Society, a liberal student movement headed by Zhou, and she was arrested for her radical activities. Deng joined the CCP in 1925 and married Zhou the same year. They were forced underground after the Nationalist Party (Kuomintang) massacred other communists in Shanghai (1927). Deng and Zhou went to the Jiangxi Soviet in 1932, joining Mao Zedong and his followers on the arduous Long March (1934–35). Deng, who was one of only a handful of women on the 6,000-mile (10,000-km) trek, contracted tuberculosis. After the communist victory in 1949, she was revered as the nation’s “elder sister,” and she became a member of the CCP Central Committee (1956). After weathering factional fighting during the Cultural Revolution (1966–76), she was given a seat on the CCP Political Bureau (1978) and later served as head of the Chinese People’s Political Consultative Conference (1983–88). Lady Chacha Yodo-dono (淀殿) or Yodogimi (淀君) (1567 – June 4, 1615) was a prominently placed figure in late-Sengoku period. She was a concubine and second wife of Toyotomi Hideyoshi, who was then the most powerful man in Japan. She also became the mother of his son and successor, Hideyori. She was also known as Lady Chacha (茶々). After the death of Hideyoshi, she took the tonsure, becoming a Buddhist nun and taking the name Daikōin (大広院). The great wealth and changing fortunes of her husband and son affected Yodo-dono's life as well. Surviving record books from luxury goods merchants provide insight into patterns of patronage and taste amongst the privileged class of women like Yodo-dono and her sisters. Yodo-dono became Hideyoshi's concubine and soon moved to Yodo Castle (from which she took her title). Hideyoshi's wife, Nene, was said to have been unable to conceive; and thus Lady Yodo inherited many of her privileges. She had two sons with Hideyoshi, Tsurumatsu, who died young, and Hideyori, born in 1593, who became Hideyoshi's designated successor. Hideyoshi was also the enemy of her parents, first her father, then her step-father and mother. In 1594, the family moved to Fushimi Castle, but tragedy befell when Hideyoshi died in 1598 and the Toyotomi clan lost much of its influence and importance. Yodo-dono moved to Osaka Castle with her son Hideyori and plotted the restoration of the Toyotomi clan, and she became the true head of Osaka Castle. Tokugawa Ieyasu, who seized control from Hideyori after the death of his father, now viewed Hideyori as an obstacle to his unification of Japan. He laid siege to Osaka Castle in 1614, but the attack fell through, and subsequently he signed a truce with Toyotomi. However, in 1615, Ieyasu broke the truce and once again attacked Osaka Castle, and this time he succeeded. Yodo-dono and her son Hideyori committed suicide, thus ending the Toyotomi legacy. Eleanor Roosevelt Anna Eleanor Roosevelt (/ˈɛlɪnɔːr ˈroʊzəvɛlt/; October 11, 1884 – November 7, 1962) was an American political figure, diplomat and activist. She served as the First Lady of the United States from March 1933 to April 1945 during her husband President Franklin D. Roosevelt's four terms in office, making her the longest serving First Lady of the United States. Roosevelt served as United States Delegate to the United Nations General Assembly from 1945 to 1952. President Harry S. Truman later called her the "First Lady of the World" in tribute to her human rights achievements. Roosevelt was a member of the prominent American Roosevelt and Livingston families and a niece of President Theodore Roosevelt.3 She had an unhappy childhood, having suffered the deaths of both parents and one of her brothers at a young age. At 15, she attended Allenwood Academy in London and was deeply influenced by its headmistress Marie Souvestre. Returning to the U.S., she married her fifth cousin once removed, Franklin Delano Roosevelt, in 1905. The Roosevelts' marriage was complicated from the beginning by Franklin's controlling mother, Sara, and after Eleanor discovered her husband's affair with Lucy Mercer in 1918, she resolved to seek fulfillment in a public life of her own. She persuaded Franklin to stay in politics after he was stricken with a paralytic illness in 1921, which cost him the normal use of his legs, and began giving speeches and appearing at campaign events in his place. Following Franklin's election as Governor of New York in 1928, and throughout the remainder of Franklin's public career in government, Roosevelt regularly made public appearances on his behalf, and as First Lady while her husband served as President, she significantly reshaped and redefined the role of First Lady. Though widely respected in her later years, Roosevelt was a controversial First Lady at the time for her outspokenness, particularly her stance on racial issues. She was the first presidential spouse to hold regular press conferences, write a daily newspaper column, write a monthly magazine column, host a weekly radio show, and speak at a national party convention. On a few occasions, she publicly disagreed with her husband's policies. She launched an experimental community at Arthurdale, West Virginia, for the families of unemployed miners, later widely regarded as a failure. She advocated for expanded roles for women in the workplace, the civil rights of African Americans and Asian Americans, and the rights of World War II refugees. Following her husband's death in 1945, Roosevelt remained active in politics for the remaining 17 years of her life. She pressed the United States to join and support the United Nations and became its first delegate. She served as the first chair of the UN Commission on Human Rights and oversaw the drafting of the Universal Declaration of Human Rights. Later she chaired the John F. Kennedy administration's Presidential Commission on the Status of Women. By the time of her death, Roosevelt was regarded as "one of the most esteemed women in the world"; she was called "the object of almost universal respect" in her New York Times obituary. In 1999, she was ranked ninth in the top ten of Gallup's List of Most Widely Admired People of the 20th Century Maria Theresa Maria Theresa Walburga Amalia Christina (German: Maria Theresia teˈʁeːzi̯a; 13 May 1717 – 29 November 1780) was the only female ruler of the Habsburg dominions and the last of the House of Habsburg. She was the sovereign of Austria, Hungary, Croatia, Bohemia, Transylvania, Mantua, Milan, Lodomeria and Galicia, the Austrian Netherlands and Parma. By marriage, she was Duchess of Lorraine, Grand Duchess of Tuscany and Holy Roman Empress. She started her 40-year reign when her father, Emperor Charles VI, died in October 1740. Charles VI paved the way for her accession with the Pragmatic Sanction of 1713 and spent his entire reign securing it. Upon the death of her father, Saxony, Prussia, Bavaria, and France all repudiated the sanction they had recognised during his lifetime. Frederick II of Prussia (who became Maria Theresa's greatest rival for most of her reign) promptly invaded and took the affluent Habsburg province of Silesia in the seven-year conflict known as the War of the Austrian Succession. Over the course of the war, despite the loss of Silesia and a few minor territories in Italy, Maria Theresa successfully defended her rule over most of the Habsburg empire. Maria Theresa later unsuccessfully tried to reconquer Silesia during the Seven Years' War. Maria Theresa and her husband, Francis I, Holy Roman Emperor, had eleven daughters, including the Queen of France, the Queen of Naples and Sicily, the Duchess of Parma, and five sons, including two Holy Roman Emperors, Joseph II and Leopold II. Of the sixteen children, ten survived to adulthood. Though she was expected to cede power to Francis and Joseph, both of whom were officially her co-rulers in Austria and Bohemia, Maria Theresa was the absolute sovereign who ruled with the counsel of her advisers. She criticised and disapproved of many of Joseph's actions. Maria Theresa understood the importance of her public persona and was able to simultaneously evoke both esteem and affection from her subjects. Maria Theresa promulgated financial and educational reforms, with the assistance of Count Friedrich Wilhelm von Haugwitz and Gerard van Swieten, promoted commerce and the development of agriculture, and reorganised Austria's ramshackle military, all of which strengthened Austria's international standing. However, she refused to allow religious pluralism and advocated for the state church and contemporary adversary travelers criticized her regime as bigoted and superstitious. Emmeline Pankhurst Emmeline Pankhurst (née Goulden; 15 July 1858 – 14 June 1928) was a British political activist and leader of the British suffragette movement who helped women win the right to vote. In 1999 Time named Pankhurst as one of the 100 Most Important People of the 20th Century, stating "she shaped an idea of women for our time; she shook society into a new pattern from which there could be no going back". She was widely criticized for her militant tactics, and historians disagree about their effectiveness, but her work is recognized as a crucial element in achieving women's suffrage in the United Kingdom. Born in Moss Side, Manchester, to politically active parents, Pankhurst was introduced at the age of 14 to the women's suffrage movement. On 18 December 1879, she married Richard Pankhurst, a barrister 24 years older than she was, known for supporting women's rights to vote; they had five children over the next ten years. He supported her activities outside the home, and she founded and became involved with the Women's Franchise League, which advocated suffrage for both married and unmarried women. When that organization broke apart, she tried to join the left-leaning Independent Labor Party through her friendship with socialist Keir Hardie but was initially refused membership by the local branch on account of her gender. While working as a Poor Law Guardian, she was shocked at the harsh conditions she encountered in Manchester's workhouses. In 1903, five years after her husband died, Pankhurst founded the Women's Social and Political Union (WSPU), an all-women suffrage advocacy organization dedicated to "deeds, not words".4 The group identified as independent from – and often in opposition to – political parties. It became known for physical confrontations: its members smashed windows and assaulted police officers. Pankhurst, her daughters, and other WSPU activists received repeated prison sentences, where they staged hunger strikes to secure better conditions, and were often force fed. As Pankhurst's eldest daughter Christabel took leadership of the WSPU, antagonism between the group and the government grew. Eventually the group adopted arson as a tactic, and more moderate organizations spoke out against the Pankhurst family. In 1913 several prominent individuals left the WSPU, among them Pankhurst's daughters Adela and Sylvia. Emmeline was so furious that she "gave Adela a ticket, £20, and a letter of introduction to a suffragette in Australia, and firmly insisted that she emigrate". Adela complied and the family rift was never healed. Sylvia became a socialist. With the advent of the First World War, Emmeline and Christabel called an immediate halt to militant suffrage activism in support of the British government's stand against the "German Peril".6 They urged women to aid industrial production and encouraged young men to fight, becoming prominent figures in the white feather movement. In 1918 the Representation of the People Act granted votes to all men over the age of 21 and women over the age of 30. This discrepancy was intended to ensure that men did not become minority voters as a consequence of the huge number of deaths suffered during the First World War.8 Pankhurst transformed the WSPU machinery into the Women's Party, which was dedicated to promoting women's equality in public life. In her later years, she became concerned with what she perceived as the menace posed by Bolshevism and joined the Conservative Party. She was selected as the Conservative candidate for Whitechapel and St Georges in 1927. She died on 14 June 1928, only weeks before the Conservative government's Representation of the People Act (1928) extended the vote to all women over 21 years of age on 2 July 1928. She was commemorated two years later with a statue in Victoria Tower Gardens, next to the Houses of Parliament. Fictional Inspiration Professor Ozpin Professor Ozpin is the Greater-Scope Hero of the world of RWBY. He was the headmaster of Beacon Academy, and the reincarnation of Ozma, the ancient warrior dedicated to protecting the world from Sale. Ozpin is introduced in "Ruby Rose", inquiring of Ruby Rose about where she learned how to fight, her future goals, and her desire to join his school. He is frequently seen with his cane despite having no visible motor impairment. Ozpin is typically both stoic and affable towards people he speaks to. He, like Ruby Rose, has been shown to think outside of the box. It can be inferred from his indifference toward Ruby fighting Roman Torchwick, as well as the way he literally launches new students into the Emerald Forest for the Beacon Academy Initiation, that he has no real problem putting his students in mortal danger if he feels they can handle it, given the right reasons or to accomplish an objective. This is not to infer that Ozpin throws his students recklessly into mortal danger. Rather, he takes into consideration that precautionary measures are taken. At the Beacon Academy Initiation, it was implied that students should be at the skill level where fighting in the Emerald Forest would be appropriate as well as being thrown off a cliff and using a landing strategy. Students were also being filmed the entire time instead of just meeting up with the students after they got their relics. Ozpin can be humble, admitting that he has made many mistakes in the past. In addition, he possesses a more caring side, comforting Ruby and assuring her that her appointment as team leader was not a mistake. He is seen to care for the well being of his students, as with Blake Belladonna when he told her if she needed to tell him anything, she should not hesitate to ask. Also, while Ozpin is a headmaster of a hunter and huntress academy, he shows great care for the well-being of his students in "Welcome to Beacon", where he infers that he hopes his students will never have to fight a war. Ozpin is also shown to harbor respect for the Faunus, something made clear during his conversation with Blake, yet is highly aware of the racial discrimination they suffer from humans. Ozpin can also be very blunt, as shown when Jaune Arc asks him questions about the launch. According to Ruby and Yang Xiao Long in "The Shining Beacon, Pt.2", Ozpin did not "seem himself" while giving his speech to the incoming students. Ozpin is also known to believe dearly in teamwork, which is one of the reasons why the Huntsmen academies focus heavily on it. However, Ozpin is also known for being secretive, which is sometimes a detriment. Said flaw can go so far as endangering his allies or even innocent people, as shown in "Argus Limited" when he chose not to relay how the Relic attracts Grimm until the train was under attack, forcing Team RWBY and Team JNPR to separate in order to protect both the Relic and the passengers. In "Uncovered", Ozpin is shown becoming testy after Yang and Weiss scrutinize him over breaking his promise to stop withholding secrets and making a false martyr out of Lionheart. Nevertheless, he resolutely defends his actions, believing the people of Mistral "deserve better than the truth," which in turn shows, not only how much he values his allies, even the ones who betrayed him, but also empathy to those who make mistakes. Though once he discovers the Relic is missing, he becomes fearful of his past failings and trauma at Salem's hands being exposed, so much so that he desperately tries retaking the Relic from Ruby once she summons Jinn to learn the truth. In "So That's How It Is", Ozpin is shown crying in the snow after his past is revealed to the group. After Qrow disowns him, Ozpin seals himself away in Oscar's consciousness. Ozpin isn't heard again until Our Way when in a flashback it was revealed he calmed Oscar when the Manta had been hit by Cordovin's mech. He is voiced by Shannon McCormick. Jaina Solo Jaina Solo Fel was a Human female Jedi Master of the New Jedi Order, member of the Jedi High Council, the wife of Jagged Fel, the twin sister of Jacen Solo, and the older sister of Anakin Solo. Born to Han and Leia Organa Solo, she inherited her father's mechanical aptitude and her mother's Force sensitivity, resulting in her eventual training at the Jedi Praxeum. During her time there as a youth, she had many adventures, including helping to thwart the Second Imperium, where she helped Zekk abandon the dark side of the Force and join the ranks of the Jedi. When the Yuuzhan Vong invaded the galaxy, Solo joined the New Republic military and distinguished herself as a Rogue Squadron pilot. She was constantly on the front lines of battle during the Yuuzhan Vong War, earning the title of Sword of the Jedi from her uncle, Luke Skywalker, and becoming known as an avatar of the Trickster Goddess Yun-Harla to the Yuuzhan Vong. During the war, she also became romantically involved with fellow pilot Jagged Fel. However, the death of her brother Anakin caused Solo to walk dangerously close to the dark side. She was later redeemed with the aid of Kyp Durron. As the war waged on, Solo discovered a way for the reformed Galactic Alliance to use Yuuzhan Vong warships and biots to their advantage, and also personally slew Warmaster Tsavong Lah in the Battle of Ebaq. Solo fought in many of the war's battles, ultimately participating in its conclusion. Solo, as a survivor of the Mission to Myrkr, later became Joined into the Killik community, and was involved in the subsequent Dark Nest Crisis and Swarm War on the side of the Killiks against the Chiss, which strained her relationship with Jagged Fel. In 40 ABY, she assumed control of Hardpoint Squadron and participated in the Battle of Tralus, siding with the Galactic Alliance. Afterward, she and her brother Jacen commanded Rogue Squadron during the Blockade of Corellia. The resulting crisis resulted in a split between her and Jacen due to his increasingly aggressive actions, though she remained active in the Jedi Order. Solo would later be paired up with Jagged Fel and Zekk on a mission to hunt down the renegade Dark Jedi Alema Rar. The death of her aunt Mara Jade Skywalker and the dark deeds of her brother only encouraged her to find a way to stop Jacen, who had fallen to the dark side and she began seeking the means to do so through training with her father's ex-arch-enemy, Mandalore Boba Fett. She later killed her twin brother, now the Sith Lord Darth Caedus, in a lightsaber duel aboard the Star Destroyer Anakin Solo. Following her brother's death, Solo remained an active member of the Order. As such, when Chief of State Natasi Daala exiled her uncle, Luke Skywalker, from the New Jedi Order as the beginning of a bid to take control of the Jedi, Solo created a covert group, Darkmeld, as a means of secretly undermining Daala's efforts. Daala's increasing extremism prompted the Order to lead a coup to remove Daala from power. Following that, Solo joined her uncle in fighting against both an emerging Sith threat and a dark side entity known as Abeloth. When the Sith and Abeloth took control of the government on Coruscant, Solo joined her uncle and many of the other Jedi in an infiltration and surprise assault on the occupiers. Solo was confirmed as a Jedi Master by her uncle during this struggle. Following the destruction of Abeloth and the end of the Sith threat, Jaina Solo married the Imperial Jagged Fel, whom she had reconnected with during the Second Galactic Civil War. Katrina Van Tassel (1999 Film) Katrina Van Tassel is the female main protagonist in Tim Burton's 1999 film, ''Sleepy Hollow. She is the daughter of Baltus Van Tassel, the step daughter of Lady Van Tassel, the former lover of Brom Van Brunt and the friend and later lover of Ichabod Crane. She is portrayed by Christina Ricci, who also portrayed Wednesday Adams. Overall, Katrina in Tim Burton film is portrayed as an naive, kind and heartwarming person, and having a mischievous side. However, she's in times showing melancholy whenever she thought about her late mother, the previous Lady Van Tassel, who died when Katrina was young, but turned out that Katrina's stepmother poisoned the first Lady Van Tassel and took her title, so that the evil stepmother can take over the fortune of Van Tassels. She has witch ability and uses it to protect Ichabod from the Horseman's harm, showing her protective nature. After Ichabod freeing the Horsemen from her stepmother and making both of them back into Hell, Katrina accompanied Ichabod back to his home in New York, implying they were now as couples. ''Katrina Crane (TV Series) Katrina Crane is a character appearing on the FOX dark fantasy series Sleepy Hollow and the final antagonist of its second season. Katrina is a witch, the wife of Ichabod Crane and mother of their son, Henry Parrish. She began the series as a heroine, but turned to villainy by the end of the show's second season. Katrina at first appeared to be a good and noble woman with a sense of justice and idealistic views of love, in all its forms. That impression however was quickly undermined by the secrets about her identity, her child, and her role in the war that she chose to keep from her husband. She spoke about love being a gift and having the power to overcome any obstacle. However, she also called love a weapon and she yielded at as such in her interactions with both Abraham and Ichabod. She seemed to care deeply for Ichabod but the extent of her love for him had it limits. She quickly betrayed him and the side of good in order to build a relationship with her son, Jeremy. She also showed compassion for Abraham Van Brunt and even an occasional attraction, perhaps as a response to his newly acquired immortality, a trait she herself possessed but her husband lacked. She originally fought against the forces of darkness as the leader of the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart in exchange for Washington's promise to halt the persecution of witches and reintegrate them back into society once they had won the war. It's a promise he did not keep and embittered, Katrina uses his betrayal as an excuse to justify her own siding with Henry. Katrina, before her betrayal, was characterized by flightiness, moodiness and a tendency to let her emotions dictate her actions. She often made snap decisions without thinking of the consequences. She refused to disclose her husband's grave despite the objections from both her coven and the masons knowing that protecting his life would preserve the Horseman of Death's as well. She gave up her son, Jeremy, to Grace and Joseph Dixon without thinking of the consequences of his dormant magical powers being unleashed and uncontrolled as he grew. She released Abraham from captivity when Orion came to kill him, despite knowing he was the Horseman of Death and having no idea what he would do once free. She also continued to insist that both Abraham and Jeremy could be redeemed and should be forgiven, in spite of all the evil acts both have committed and with complete disregard to their victims. Katrina was also shown to be manipulative and deceitful when it suited her purposes. She withheld her status as a witch and spy from her husband, Ichabod, lied to him about Mary's death, and the fact that he had a son. She admitted to Abbie that she manipulated Abraham, used his love for her in order to gain his trust and obtain knowledge of Moloch's plans and rather than tell Ichabod of her plan to return to Abraham's mansion, she got Abbie to do it for her. She's also used Ichabod's love for her to convince him to see things her way and go along with her plans, something both he and Abbie have criticized her for. Her turn to the dark side not only revealed a lost, emotionally wounded woman who felt that she lost everything that she once held dear and was desperate to regain a portion of the life she once knew, but also a woman with few convictions, a narrow mindset and a self serving knows best attitude. As such, she was easily swayed by the prospect of regaining a relationship with Jeremy. After Jeremy's death she is being completely free of his influence and yet still she uses dark magic to open a portal into the past in attempt to hunt down and murder Ichabod, has no qualms about murdering two innocent people while in the past, and almost murders Abbie upon her return. Silvers Rayleigh Silvers Rayleigh, also known as the "Dark King", is a character in ''One Piece. He is the former first mate of the Roger Pirates, known as the "Right Hand of the Pirate King". He became a coating mechanic in Sabaody Archipelago at some point after Roger died and the crew was disbanded. He served as Luffy's mentor in the use of Haki during the two year time-skip. He is also the husband of Shakuyaku. Rayleigh is light-hearted, casual, and fun loving, much like his captain Roger was. In the past, he was shown to have been impatient with the antics of the younger crew members, and took the position of crew disciplinarian very seriously. However, he has changed his personality in his older years, becoming much more relaxed even when training Luffy. Though he often has a serious air, Rayleigh enjoys going with the flow and appearing in unexpected places and in unexpected ways, especially given his status and age. He often comments on his age and how his body "does not work the way it used to", much like Garp. Rayleigh is not often headstrong, looking before he leaps and taking time to plan ahead before taking action, although he does not hesitate to act if needs be. Even when entering into an unfortunate or unplanned situation such as engaging a Marine admiral in combat or having his ship sink in the Sea King infested waters of the Grand Line, Rayleigh remains completely calm, pushing forward through adversity with no hesitation. He, like Whitebeard, seems to enjoy talking about the past and its great times, as well as the good old days of their near bygone era. In spite of this, he appeared reluctant to get into the darker topic of the Void Century. He is typically open and talkative, such as when it came to the mysterious Void Century. He was willing to divulge the whole truth to Nico Robin if she wished, but she declined his offer. As stated by Shakky, he loves alcohol and women, which he proved when he is first introduced saving Keimi from being mistreated by Disco while holding a hip flask. He prefers to be called "Ray-San". Despite once being enemies with the Whitebeard Pirates, Rayleigh seems to have great respect for their captain, like Roger, and shed a tear for Whitebeard's passing. ''Morgana Morgana is a playable character from ''Persona 5. He is a member of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. Initially, Morgana is extremely rude, arrogant, sarcastic and condescending. When in battle, he is also smug, frequently declaring "It's almost scary how good I am!" after scoring a critical hit or hitting a weak spot. He seems to really enjoy looking down on Ryuji, as he never passes an opportunity to insult his intelligence and often expects him to know things he has no way of knowing, making him something of an insufferable genius. Even on the rare occasions he gives a compliment, he nearly always follows it up with a snide remark e.g. "That's not a bad idea... for you, Ryuji!" In addition to being arrogant, Morgana is also rather self-serving for the first few months; he cares little for the group's goal of reforming society, and only helps them because their activities are what he believes to be his best way to become human again. He can also be apathetic and downright callous at times, as he couldn't understand why Ryuji and the protagonist were so concerned about the possibility of killing Kamoshida via destroying his palace. Despite his cocky attitude, Morgana is also quite level-headed, having the sense to know when it's best to retreat and fight another day, as well as often warning the others not to let their emotions get the better of them. However, this levelheadedness is not absolute, as anytime he sees something shiny, usually a Treasure, he loses all sense of reason and starts fawning over it. This proves to be his undoing in Madarame's Palace, where his touching of a golden vase containing a Treasure Demon results in the entire team sans Joker getting trapped in a laser cage. He's called out on this by Ryuji, since he was the one who was warning them to be careful up until then. Morgana is also very intelligent, as he displays extensive knowledge about Palaces and the Metaverse, though much of this tends to be hunches. While appearing to be a cat, Morgana claims to be a human, and becomes irritated when called a cat. Morgana also dislikes being thought of as nothing more than a cat, as it lessens his sense of individuality. Despite this, Morgana often acts like a cat and self-grooms, and has a great love for sushi. Despite his feminine name, Morgana declares himself to be male. He constantly attempts to be more masculine than he naturally is, disliking being seen as a cute cat and wishes to be viewed as manly. This is reflected in the appearance of his Persona Zorro, which is highly muscular. While often rude and snarky, Morgana does have a kind side, as shown in his give-and-take deal with the protagonist. And while he often makes fun of Ryuji, he draws the line at rubbing salt in the wound; when Ryuji accidentally gets the team caught, Morgana states that the mistake they made was crucial, but not critical, and they would just have to recover from there on. He also shows a surprisingly gentlemanly side towards Ann, whom he develops a crush on for her kindness, bravery and beauty. That being said, even Ann isn't safe from Morgana's smart remarks at times, which are usually directed towards her terrible acting skills. While he attempts to come off as gung-ho and confident, even being described by the other Phantom Thieves as speaking in a "high and mighty" tone, in reality he has little faith in himself and secretly dreads being abandoned and left alone, an insecurity that becomes extremely prominent in Futaba's Palace, when he is forced to admit that there are some things even he can't do. This gets even worse after Futaba takes over as Navigator and shows herself to be far more naturally talented than he is at it, succumbing to a jealousy so deep he temporarily abandons the Phantom Thieves to prove to them and himself that he doesn't need to rely on them, instead becoming Haru's assistant when she attempts to infiltrate her father's Palace. After this plan backfires spectacularly, he returns to the group, but is initially reluctant to team up with them again. He explains to them that, as someone who doesn't believe their cause, there's no reason to stay with them and believes they should split up. After some encouragement from Ann, Haru and, to a lesser extent, Yusuke, however, he admits that he wants to stay with them, saying it's the only place he belongs. After the group changes Okumura's heart, he admits that he was so hung up on wanting to be human because he needed a purpose in life, but now he's going to do what it takes to ensure the Phantom Thieves succeed. ''Yueying (Dynasty Warriors) Huang Yueying (黄月英) is a major character in Shu's faction in ''Dynasty Warriors series, based on her counterpart in real-life history as Zhuge Liang's wife. Not much is known about her historically, but folklore often describes her to be as intelligent and well studied as her husband. There are many stories of her being considered an ugly woman. Prior to her playable Dynasty Warriors appearance, she is alluded as a default name for a bodyguard. This series accredits her as the inventor of the Juggernaut and wooden oxen. Yueying ranked forty-seventh place with fans in Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll and fifty-seventh in the Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends poll. The latest poll for the eighth installment puts her in sixty-second. The character poll for overseas fans puts her in ninth place for the Shu division. Yueying is a mature and collected individual. Intelligent and elegant, she appreciates the value of patience and planning. Though their marriage was arranged, she genuinely loves her husband and will do everything in her power to help shoulder his burden. To her friends and loved ones, she is quite generous and can be quite nurturing to younger people. Despite her composure, Yueying has been shown to be quite sarcastic at times and will openly chastise those whom act selfishly or insensitively. She also has little patience for those whom underestimate her and chauvinistic attitudes in general. Yueying takes great pride in her skills and learned abilities. Within the Warriors Orochi series, she shares special conversations with Oichi, Magoichi, Nene, Gracia, Ieyasu, Ina, Xu Huang, Hanbei, and Benkei. ''Lisa Lisa Lisa Lisa (リサリサ Risa Risa), real name Elizabeth Joestar (エリザベス・ジョースター Erizabesu Jōsutā), is a core ally in Jojo's bizzare Adventure: Battle Tendency. Lisa Lisa is a Ripple master and mentor to Caesar Zeppeli and Joseph Joestar, and leads the Ripple user's efforts in battling the Pillar Men. Later, it is revealed that she is Joseph's mother. Lisa Lisa is like any Ripple Master, a dignified and courageous woman, facing the Pillar Men without fear, and confidently confronts any challenge she encounters, especially in regards to fighting someone. Lisa Lisa takes some pride in her fighting ability, and tells Joseph that she doesn't need a youngster like him to win. Lisa Lisa is constantly portrayed as a brave woman, being able to bluff Kars into sparing her and Joseph when they are surrounded by vampires without letting any emotion transpire and in the past, immediately killed the zombie who murdered her husband George II, forcing her to hide in Europe. As the master of Caesar and Joseph, she skillfully employs harsh and apparently life-threatening training for her students, and is severe to Joseph, whose antics she doesn't tolerate during his training. Being the de facto leader of the Ripple Users, she is an authoritative leader and reminds everyone that their emotions are secondary to their goal of defeating the Pillar Men. After Caesar's death, Lisa Lisa tries to maintain an insensitive facade, telling Joseph to immediately focus on the fight. However Joseph points out her loss of composure, upon which she breaks down in tears, illustrating her deep feelings for Caesar as a student and comrade. Jane Eyre Jane Eyre is the main heroine of Charlotte Brontë's 1847 novel of the same name. Jane Eyre is described as plain, with an elfin look. Jane describes herself as, "poor, obscure, plain and little." Mr. Rochester once compliments Jane's "hazel eyes and hazel hair", but she informs the reader that Mr. Rochester was mistaken, as her eyes are not hazel; they are in fact green. It has been said that "Charlotte Brontë may have created the character of Jane Eyre as a means of coming to terms with elements of her own life." By all accounts, Brontë's, "home-life was difficult." Jane's school, Lowood, is said to be based on the Clergy Daughters School at Cowan Bridge, where two of Brontë's sisters, Maria and Elizabeth, died. Brontë declared, "I will show you a heroine as plain and as small as myself," in regards to creating Jane Eyre. Jane Eyre has been described by historian David Hackett Fischer as evocative of a cultural and geographic milieu of the North Midlands of England that in the mid-17th century had produced the Religious Society of Friends, a Protestant religious sect. Many members of this sect immigrated to North America and settled the Delaware Valley in the late 17th and early 18th century. This geographical area had for many centuries contained a significant population of Scandinavian-descended people who were oppressed by and resisted the Norman Conquest based in French Catholicism (the Gothic feature in Jane Eyre, represented by Edward Rochester) and had remained distinct from the Anglo-Saxon culture that produced the Puritan sect (the evangelical Calvinist feature in Jane Eyre, variants of which are represented by Brocklehurst and St. John). The Jane Eyre character's examined inner soul and self with some emotional availability and overtones of a Communitarian Christianity, plain appearance, view of women as equals to men in economic and political rights and responsibility, and power of dissent and civil disobedience are features of Religious Society of Friends political and cultural views. These views later informed the drafting of the United States Constitution including its concept of Person, as embodied in drafting done by John Dickinson, who was of this cultural and political ancestry and represented the Delaware Valley at the U.S. Constitutional Convention. In the 2011 film adaptation of the novel, Judi Dench, who comes from this cultural and religious background, played the character of Mrs. Alice Fairfax. Elizabeth Swann Elizabeth Turner (née Swann) is one of the main characters in ''Pirates of the Caribbean series. She was the daughter of Governor Weatherby Swann. With an adventurous spirit and the need to break societal boundaries, she had long been fascinated with the freewheeling world of buccaneers to a point of learning a song about pirates as a child. Over the years, Elizabeth blossomed into a beautiful young lady, although drove her father to distraction with her willfulness and disregard for propriety. Both Jack Sparrow and Will Turner change Elizabeth's notions of romance and adventure forever, soon learning that all the rules she believed in are meant to be broken. Born in London, England, Elizabeth led a fairly sheltered life of privilege throughout her childhood. Since the death of his wife, Governor Swann had raised his daughter on his own. Much to her father's dismay, pirates had always fascinated Elizabeth when she was a girl, mainly on the HMS Dauntless' voyage from England to the British colony at Port Royal on the vibrant and prosperous island of Jamaica. When the Dauntless crew rescued young Will Turner, a mysterious shipwreck survivor from a pirate attack, she recognized the "pirate medallion" he wore. Little did she know what adventures would stem from this fateful encounter. Eight years later, Elizabeth's cozy world was turned upside down after Captain Jack Sparrow rescued her from drowning: lured by the medallion, cursed pirates kidnapped Elizabeth. She was brought aboard the Black Pearl, a captive of Hector Barbossa, and was taken to Isla de Muerta. Days after Will Turner joined forces with Jack Sparrow, the cursed pirates were defeated with the assistance of Elizabeth's betrothed, Commodore James Norrington. In return for his help, Elizabeth aided Jack Sparrow in escaping from the gallows, and then left Norrington for Will Turner, her path chosen. About a year later, Will and Elizabeth were just on the verge of marrying when they were arrested by Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company for saving Jack Sparrow. In exchange for Elizabeth's freedom, Will sets out to retrieve Jack's unique compass for their freedom. However, because Weatherby Swann's failed attempt to help his daughter escape, leading to his reluctant loyalty to the Company and Beckett, Elizabeth fled to Tortuga to find Will Turner. Elizabeth retrieved Letters of Marque intended for Jack before stowing away aboard the Edinburgh Trader. After meeting with Jack Sparrow in Tortuga, Elizabeth agreed to help find the Dead Man's Chest in order to save Will Turner, who was tricked into serving on board Davy Jones's ship, the Flying Dutchman. By the end, Elizabeth took part in a battle which led to her delivering Jack Sparrow to the Kraken in order to save Will and other members of Jack's crew. But guilt led to Elizabeth joining a resurrected Barbossa in saving Jack, now trapped in Davy Jones' Locker. After successfully rescuing Jack Sparrow, the Black Pearl escaped from the Locker, but not before Elizabeth discovered her father's death at the hands of Cutler Beckett. Elizabeth then joined the desperate quest to gather the nine Pirate Lords of the Brethren Court, their only hope to hold back the fearsome tide of Beckett, who gained control of Davy Jones and the Flying Dutchman. Prior to the conclave, Elizabeth was guest aboard the Empress, the flagship of Sao Feng, who believed Elizabeth to be the capricious sea goddess Calypso imprisoned in human form. Having fell to the Flying Dutchman, Feng passed on the title of Pirate Lord and his Piece of Eight to Elizabeth before his death. During the meeting of the Pirate Lords, Elizabeth became the new King of the Brethren Court. During the final battle against Beckett's Armada, Will and Elizabeth were married. Shortly after Davy Jones stabbed Will Turner, Will himself pierced Jones' heart, thereby becoming the new captain of the Flying Dutchman. After the pirates' victory, Will and Elizabeth spent one day with each other, during which time they conceived a child. Before Will left to serve aboard the Dutchman for ten years, Elizabeth promised to keep his heart, now locked in the Dead Man's Chest, safe. Years later, her son destroyed the Trident of Poseidon which broke all the curses of the sea. This freed Will from the Dutchman and she would be reunited with her husband. She was portrayed by Keira Knightly. ''Kiriya Kujo / Kamen Rider Lazer Kiriya Kujo (九条 貴利矢 Kujō Kiriya), also spelt as Kiriya Kujyo, is one of the main protagonists in ''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. He was a medical examiner of Seito University Hospital. He obtained a Gamer Driver and the Bakusou Bike Gashat to transform into Kamen Rider Lazer (仮面ライダーレーザー Kamen Raidā Rēzā). Kiriya is an easy-going man whose lighthearted attitude hides a sharp intellect and cunning nature. As such, he is a manipulative individual and also a very convincing liar who will use dirty tactics to get what he wants, including deceit and sabotage. His deceitful personality actually developed from the trauma he experienced five years ago when his friend Jungo died from an accident when he freaked out over the possibility of dying from the Bugster infection. He also states to Emu and the others that he just tried to protect all of them from the harsh truth, showing that he actually didn't want his comrades to get hurt. However, he still cares for his patients as shown when he found out that Nishiwaki's sister was kidnapped by Graphite and also Yoshio. But even then it did not stop from being opportunistic and self-serving. He had the habitual quirk to drape his dull red leather jacket over his shoulders without putting his arms through the sleeves, and to wear round sunglasses whenever he is observing something, but he'll put his jacket on properly and discard his sunglasses whenever he needs to be serious or fight. But despite his tremendous mental strengths, Kiriya suffers from a great deal of pride that he gets from the knowledge he obtains. This in turn causes him to become blind to his own weaknesses and the strengths of the people he believes to have leverage on. When he is serious enough, he won't lie. However, if someone outsmarts him or the situation turns against him to give the impression that he had been lying, he'll resort back to lying. This often leads to him casually claiming that he did in fact lie before instead of trying to defend his innocence, showing that he doesn't really care what other people think of him. After returning back from the dead, Kiriya's personality doesn't change. His ability of lying is also his greatest advantage, as shown when he feigns his alliegance with Masamune Dan, the latter of whom is unaware of Kiriya's deception after reviving him. ''Vernage Vernage (ベルナージュ Berunāju) is a major character in ''Kamen Rider Build. She is the Queen of Mars that resides within Misora Isurugi, occasionally possessing her through the latter's golden bracelet. After Misora became a Smash, she became resilient to the safety of Build's Genius Form's powers. However, Sento is able to do so and transfers Vernage over to Ryuga instead. As Vernage is the Queen of Mars, her speech gives out a sense of royalty, but also ambiguous as shown when she asks Banjo about who he really is and that he'll become Hope. However, she's rather sarcastic and sharp-mouthed, much to the surprise of everyone. Vernage is aware that her power is weakening and that she doesn't have much time left, so she only resurfaces if the situation is dire or absolutely necessary. Vernage was the Queen of Mars prior to its destruction by Evolto. After life had been wiped away, Vernage faced Evolto on her own. While she managed to damage the Evol Driver and separate his body from his soul, her physical form was destroyed, and trapped inside a golden bangle. The bangle was later brought to Earth with the return of the manned Mars mission. While searching for her father, Misora Isurugi stumbled upon the displays for the bangle and Pandora Box, the latter of which had already been filled with 60 FullBottles. In a last-ditch effort to protect Earth from Mars's fate, Vernage took over Misora's body (causing the Bangle to attach to the girl's wrist), and wiped away the essence of every FullBottle in Pandora's Box. The energy expended while doing so left Vernage drained of energy, and put Misora into a 7-year coma. Vernage's actions were able to delay Evolto's plans: rather than raising the Pandora Tower, a structure called the Sky Wall rose, splitting Japan into three. While Evolto's essence shows no signs of damage, Vernage's essence is fading. During the Build Annihilation Plan, Vernage's influence was felt when Misora and Sawa were freed of "Kengo Ino's" mental compulsion to eliminate Sento. With her bracelet, Misora combined the Gold Rabbit and Silver Dragon with the Genius Fullbottle, allowing Sento and Ryuga to become Kamen Rider Cross-ZBuild and defeat Kamen Rider Blood. ''Master Shifu Master Shifu is one of the main supporting characters of the Kung Fu Panda franchise. He is the current senior master of the Jade Palace and trainer of many kung fu warriors, including Po (the Dragon Warrior), the Furious Five, and Tai Lung. A former student of Master Oogway, Shifu became a highly skilled master of kung fu who hoped that his first student, Tai Lung, would become the legendary Dragon Warrior. Some time after Tai Lung's betrayal, however, Shifu went on to train Tigress, Mantis, Monkey, Viper, and Crane, the Furious Five. Though these students became well-known for their heroics, none of them were selected to be the Dragon Warrior, and Shifu was outraged when Po was chosen instead. Witnessing the panda's potential and determination however, Shifu eventually came to believe in him, successfully teaching Po the skills needed for him to ultimately save the Valley of Peace. He now acts as both a friend and mentor to Po. Master Shifu was seen as a loving father and devoted teacher to a young Tai Lung when the cub first showed up. But after Tai Lung's betrayal, he became distant, a strict and harsh taskmaster to his students. It wasn't until he had expected to depart from his students one last time that he admitted he was proud of them all, including Tigress, who had especially sought to earn his approval. Since Po's heroism in becoming the Dragon Warrior, Shifu has let go of his bitterness and attained inner peace. He also appears to have a bit of a devious side, and before befriending Po, was shown to have a cruel sense of humor. This was shown from the moment Shifu met Po, as he seemed to take delight in trying to drive the bumbling panda away, slowly turning up the heat with every challenge he gave Po and chuckling to himself at his incompetence. Shifu also exhibits sarcasm. This is seen when he rebuked the Furious Five to be "doing well if they were trying to disappoint him" when they failed to defeat him in a training session earlier in the first film. He also regarded the existence of a "Level Zero" when Po failed at his first day of training. He was also very objective in terms of obedience to his master, following Oogway's every word closely. He exhibited this when he did nothing regarding his master's rejection of his beloved student Tai Lung as the Dragon Warrior, and also when he was forced to fight (albeit halfheartedly) Tai Lung when he tried to steal the Dragon Scroll for himself. This strong sense of obedience and objectivity eventually proved to be one of his strongest characteristics, as seen when he decided to believe and train Po to become the Dragon Warrior due to Oogway's final instructions. Meditative, perceptive, and creative, Shifu approached kung fu and teaching with dynamism. These traits effectively enabled him to see the key to training Po, as seen when instead of reprimanding the latter regarding his "food outbursts", he simply used this knowledge to develop Po's instinctive "food skills" into tremendous kung fu strength, thus paving the way for Po to defeat Tai Lung and ultimately lending a hand in bringing peace to himself. Despite his former hardened heart, Shifu does have a sense of humor. In the credits of the first film, he is seen laughing at the way Tigress was acting, due to seeing that she attempted to try Po's cooking and had a noodle hanging on her lip. He was even able to chuckle at the name Taotie gave to Crane when he was brainwashed, which was "El Storko". Navigation'' Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:OCs Category:Witches Category:Fallen Hero Category:Order of Flourish Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Insecure Characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:Atoners Category:Anti Villains Category:Type IV Anti Villains Category:Red Heads Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Brainwashers Category:Knight Templar Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Traitors Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Characters who lost their family Category:Team Witness members Category:CIS Productions Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Cloak Wearers Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Lawful Good Category:LOTM: Star Spangled Crown Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Socerers Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Leading Ladies Category:Villain's Crush Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Main Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Pure Good Category:Main Protagonists Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Elementals Category:Blood Users Category:Stoic Characters Category:Immortals Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Mother of Villain Category:Husband and Wife Category:Feminists Category:Big Goods Category:Hexenmeister Community Category:Dark Arzonia's Avatar Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Priests Category:Salem Descendants Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Extremists Category:Triggers Hell Category:United Kingdom of America Category:Shadow Warriors Category:Order of the Blood Moon Category:Possesed Characters Category:Daughter of Hero Category:Daughter of Villain Category:Granddaughter of Hero Category:People with Parental Substitutes Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Double Agent Category:Characters who might fall in love Category:Wise Characters Category:Strategists Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Nicest Characters Category:Characters carrying a dark secret Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters Category:House of Van Tassel Category:Purple Haired Characters Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Tarrytown Children Category:Zodiac Demons Category:Types dependent on Version Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Heroic Magnificent Bastards Category:Pawns Category:Saved Souls Category:Ghosts